Liquid or gel dishwashing detergents exhibiting good grease removal benefits are much desired by consumers. The addition of calcium or magnesium ions to liquid or gel dishwashing detergent can under certain conditions improve the grease cleaning benefits of the composition. However, it may be necessary to limit the pH and/or add chelating agents or lime soap dispersants to stabilize the product. As concentrated products become increasingly more popular, ingredients which can contribute a variety of benefits is very important in formulating a product.
It has been found that certain alkylpolyethoxypolycarboxylate surfactants when added to a liquid or gel dishwashing detergent composition containing calcium ions, anionic surfactant, and poly hydroxy fatty acid amide and having a pH of from about 7 to about 11, prevent insoluble salt precipitation and also act as a hydrotrope and a surfactant (if used in sufficient quantities).